Skycanopy
Demographics Skycanopy is comprised entirely of Forest Wyverns and are intolerant of races other than theirs in their home. This society is also primarily comprised of males - the male:female ratio is around 5:2. This is due to the cooler temperatures eggs need to be exposed to produce females, which is hard to reach in a tropical environment. This nation is illiterate with no written language. However, they speak the common Wyvern tongue, and like to draw pictures to mark down their history. These drawings are carved into trees or stumps across the center of their territory. The oldest trees are revered due to the near ancient carvings on them. Age-wise, the nation is mostly adults. Around eighty percent of the population are young adults and above, due to their lifespan. Chicks don't face many problems so they usually make it to adulthood - the abundance of food in the area around the nation allows the population to flourish. Skycanopy is a bit smaller than real-world France due to them laying claim on all forest between the Dragon Empire and the Red Claw. The entire funnel-shaped forest is considered "theirs". Truthfully, most of the population resides in the thicker northern section in around a 200km² (77mi²) area. The rest of it is scattered in tribes that still obey the council of Skycanopy, but are more independent. Architecture Skycanopy looks a lot like most Forest Wyvern tribes, but on a much larger scale. Their city is built in the treetops of a dense and ancient section of their home forest. The highest-built structures in the treetops tower over the rest of the forest, seemingly touching the sky from a distance, giving the nation its name. Multiple levels of tree supported structures adorn that thickly-populated section of the forest. Anyone who would see it would describe it as a spectacular version of a super tree house that houses most of a population. Bridges span between treetops made out of wood and rope, but there is always open space for gliding between the trunks for faster travel. Between closer groups of trees, large platforms are constructed to hold housing or public buildings. The largest of these holds the home of the Elder Council, where the old Wyverns discuss current events and figure out how to deal with them. Most Wyverns build their own living quarters like a bird would create its nest - weaving branches and leaves together like a bird would straw. It's impressive that the trees don't fall over and that the structures don't just fall out of the canopy. Environment and Climate Skycanopy is located in the most central forest of Aer. It's very hot and humid, often feeling like the temperature soars to 40°C (104°F) on most days. Rain is very commonplace, blown in from the sea to the north and south. If it rained for a few more weeks a year, it's possible that the forest could be classified as a rain forest. The flora and fauna around Skycanopy is very varied and in surplus even in the hardest of times. Lots of big game inhabit the forest floor and birds take over the canopy. Water is everywhere and so is fruit - most of the trees and plants in the forest have some sort of fruit at some time of the year. The forest is always alive with the calls of life within. Government and Politics The nation is ruled by a council of elder males, headed by the oldest or largest of them all. He truly calls all the shots in the end, but he will listen to the council for advice and discussion. His name is Tikalar and he has ruled for the past fifty years or more - he's regarded as a very fair and beneficial ruler. In terms of squabbles and court rulings, there really aren't any. Tikalar will listen to both cases and then just decide who is right and usher the others out. Punishments aren't often handed out since most Wyverns don't bother to do anything violent to each other - no one has a reason to fight over resources in the surplus. Economy Skycanopy doesn't have much of an economy since everything is in excess. They have a sort of currency, but it's unknown to anyone but the Wyverns themselves since it never goes outside their nation. This currency is exchanged for goods and services but it's not uncommon to see things be thrown around for free anyway, especially since Wyverns prefer to scavenge for their own things than buy it. The job market is dominated by males. Hunters, gatherers, guards, scouts, surveyers - you name it, it's a male. Males are considered superior and therefore dominate all the jobs. Females are just caretakers and watch over things in the nation that don't require much danger or effort. History Skycanopy was born way back when the huge grove of trees was much, much shorter. The buildings grew with the trees and the stories carved into them were preserved for life, taken care of by the Wyverns who live there. It slowly expanded over many years, growing further south until it sectioned off into individual villages, still loyal to the banner of the same council. Military Surprisingly, Skycanopy has a pretty impressive military. Males are trained when they are juveniles in fighting tactics against both Wyverns and Dragons, learning how to use the forest to their advantage. They are mostly trained defensively. Offensive tactics are only for skirmishes and raiding rather than actual invasions or full battles. Guerrilla methods are very common. All males are ready to be called to arms at a moment's notice. As with the rest of society, females are excluded. No female is ever allowed in the military and they will only fight if Skycanopy itself is attacked. They stay home and protect the younglings from their trivial dangers. Culture Wyvern society centers around appreciating the forest and trees. The forest supports them and in return, they take care and protect the forest. They believe that if they never leave the forest and keep it safe, their nation is fated for success and prosperity. Since they live in such a prosperous area, that definitely seems to come true, spurring the nation on. In more everyday matters, society is geared towards males. Anything that is a service is meant to be taken by males and any good is meant to be appreciated by males. The exception to this is food, which is supposed to be given only to females since males can get their own. Females are seen as inferior to males in almost every aspect - intelligence, strength, etc. They are only superior in size, but only by a little bit. They're looked at as creatures that need to be protected and can't take care of themselves. Despite this, they're looked at as precious resources as well. Since there are so few females and so many males and since the gestation period of females is so long, there's not much chance for procreation. A female's sole job in society is just to procreate. Males will fight each other viciously for the eyes of a female, who will take her own pick of males. Her sense of strength in mates is the only one trusted. Males never see their own children as they grow up and are only vaguely aware of who they are related to. They only keep track to avoid incestuous reproduction. Category:Nations